


Is This Karma? Tales of the Book Club

by Blackcat818, Pinksheepie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But who’s complaining, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Like IwaOi, M/M, Mom Sqad, My partner and I disagree on some dynamics, Newly discovered A/B/O Dynamics, Not too Spicy, Original Character(s), Volleyball Dorks in Love, dorks being dorks, not me, sorry for any cavities I might cause
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat818/pseuds/Blackcat818, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinksheepie/pseuds/Pinksheepie
Summary: A worldwide disease sweeps the nation. Symptoms include: mild aggression, possessiveness, heightened sense of smell, instinctual behavior, etc. While everyone else runs around like chickens without heads, a solitary book club, of only six members, maintains some form of order in their lives. But how do they keep their heads in the ensuing storm of confusion and chaos?





	1. I think I would have preferred the zombie apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time posting a fic on AO3. My Bro and I have been working on the concept for this one for a bit and we decided to post it. I hope you like it!

Every morning before heading to practice, Suga sat down and had a proper breakfast before heading out. It was the only normal part of the day he got to have, so it was very peaceful. Sometimes, if he was feeling up to it, he’d even watch the morning news like any other typical samaritan.

The news was usually the weather, something related to animals, and any recent crime activity, but today it held something interesting in store for the whole world.

When Suga turned on the monitor he was directed to a scene of chaos. Two people were, literally, at each other’s throats as the police tried to pull them off of each other. In front of the madness a reporter stood brandishing a microphone and a worried look in his eye as he relayed his information to the viewers at home.

Suga managed to catch part of the update, “-reports of people around the globe acting aggressively without visible provocation.”

In the background, an angry woman was snarling at a police officer with an inhuman ferocity as she tried to land another blow on an, already ragged, man. Suga gasped in concern as said stranger coughed up blood. The poor man looked as though he was on death's doorstep.

Nearly oblivious to exactly what was happening behind him, the reporter continued, “Some researchers say the cause is mass hysteria. But the victims themselves attest saying that strange smells are the problem. I’m Hiro Satoshima for News N-Zero-W and we’ll keep you updated.”

With that the program cut to commercial and left poor Suga bewildered.

“Did he say...strange smells..?”

Before he could question his ears any further, his alarm reminded him that he needed to go into practice early and he grudgingly left without an explanation.

The short walk to school only gave him so many minutes of speculation (15 to be exact) and he spent every one of them trying to figure out why the incident had him in edge.

 _Maybe because it’s on a global scale_ , he thought sarcastically at himself.

From what was just said on the news he wondered if school would be canceled today, or if they would declare a state of national emergency.

 _No...it's not that bad. Is it?_ He couldn't shake the familiar feeling he got from the whole situation. It was definitely concerning, but he couldn’t remember exactly why it worried him.

_Weird smells…?_

He was so deep in thought, he didn’t notice that he had already arrived at his destination. Unfortunately that also meant he didn’t notice that the school gates were only half opened. When he finally broke out of his thoughts, it was only because his face had collided with cold, hard metal.

“Ow!,” he hissed sharply, “That hurt.”

As he caressed his head, a warm chuckle erupted from behind him.

“I don’t think that’s the most effective way to walk through the gates. It sounded like that caused head trauma,” Daichi called from a few yards back, amusement dancing in his tone.

_Oh shoot! It’s Daichi! Quick, don’t say something stupid._

“It’ll take a lot more than that to scramble my brain,” Suga joked, smacking his forehead for emphasis flinching when he hit the still sore point of impact.

_That was definitely stupid._

Daichi’s eyes morphed from mirth to concern as he made his way over to his friend. “Are you ok? I tried to warn you, but you didn’t seem to hear me.”

“Yup! Perfectly fine,” Suga quickly recovered.

The ravonette inspected his setter’s face with a searching stare that made Suga’s heart jump a little. Those deep chocolate eyes seemed to bore into his soul every time they made direct eye contact.

After a beat, his easy smile returned. Daichi threw his arm around his friend’s shoulders, effectively leading him away from the gate and towards the club room.

“Did you see the news this morning”, Daichi asked, seemingly oblivious to his co-captain’s rapidly reddening face.

Suga forcefully rolled his eyes at the question. He didn’t know why, but the sudden urge to steer Daichi away from the suspicious event welled up into his stomach in the form of dread.

“Just people being crazy as usual,” he offered hoping his offhanded comment would push Daichi to talk about something else.

“It’s still really weird right?” Daichi quirked up one perfect eyebrow to emphasize his question.

_God I love his eyebrows…_

“Think about it,” the captain continued with an amused grin, “The same problem in completely different areas around the world. It almost sounds like the beginning of every apocalypse story.”

Suga suppressed a sigh of relief and played along with Daichi’s joke.

“Well then, we better stock up on survival supplies. Do you think the club room could serve as a base?”, Suga teased.

“If we camp out there, we better get rid of Tanaka. I don’t think I could live with his socks in the same room with me for months”, Daichi made a disgusted face that prompted a sudden burst of chortling from the gray haired setter.

Though Suga’s laughter was light, the old, weathered stairs of the volleyball club room shook threateningly with him. But neither of the third years seemed disturbed by the shaky structure as they continued upwards. Rather than the practically unstable stairs, the thing that really caught their attention, was the sudden shouting that erupted from inside the dressing room.

“Stay the fuck away from him!”

“I’d like to see you try to stop me.”

This wasn’t just their players messing around or being rowdy. One of the voices voices held pure rage and the other was unfamiliar.

The two shared a worried look before racing the rest of the way up the stairs to the club room door.

Suga hesitated for a split second, his fist clenched around the door handle. An image of the news from earlier made his stomach flip. The man covered in bruises and scratches bleeding out on the sidewalk. What kind of scene was he going to open this door to? Mentally preparing himself for the worst, Suga flung the door open.

The first thing that greeted him was the smell. Not the sweaty disgusting smell of Tanka’s socks, but the two heavy overpowering scents of pine trees after rain and sandalwood. Suga felt like he had been caught in the middle of a fist fight between air fresheners.

He didn’t understand why he started to shake so violently, or why he was suddenly fighting to keep his head upright. The situation wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it might be, so why did he feel so scared.

Near the back of the small club room, Hinata was cowering behind a defensive Kageyama. The setter seemed to be having some sort of standoff with an unknown person. A student from Karasuno, judging by the uniform. The two were snarling at each other like a couple of wild dogs. With dark eyes and bared teeth, they faced off.

Suga got the sinking feeling that talking wasn’t an option at this point. These boys looked ready to kill. Feral didn’t even begin to describe it.

Not the ajar door nor the presence of the upperclassmen distracted them from their staring contest.

Hinata, however, noticed them immediately.

The small first year glanced briefly at Kageyama’s back, the open door with his two upperclassmen, then visibly decided which of the two was safer. The moment he sprang towards the exit, everyone was in motion.

The unknown student shoved Kageyama off balance and lunged toward Hinata. But Suga was quicker. He pulled the first year behind him before the other kid, who Suga now recognized as a fellow third year, could reach him.

Suga’s interference seemed to enrage him. He growled lowly and Suga cowered at the sound. This isn’t like me! I should’ve put his ass on the ground by now! But the scents in the room had gotten so strong that Suga’s head was swimming and he couldn’t think straight.

The boy reached out as if to grab Suga’s shirt, but was immediately deterred by Daichi’s, bare minimum, knowledge of Judo. Daichi grabbed the attacker’s outstretched arm, pivoted his hips, and threw him on the ground.

He looked calm, but Suga could tell Daichi was seething with rage.

Hinata whimpered in his arms and looked up with tear filled eyes. Suddenly the smell wasn’t as overpowering. The burning rage in his chest seemed to taken priority over his fear.

The shock of hitting the ground seemed to pull the kid back to his senses, because he looked confused for a few brief moments as Daichi gazed coolly down at him.

“Your name is Saitama, right?,” Daichi questioned softly, but not kindly.

Kageyama, who had just recovered from his fall, appeared at Daichi’s side and seemed to be trying to shield Suga and Hinata from the threat. When the tall first year edged closer to them, Suga noticed that the pine smell seemed to be emanating from him. _Now that I think about it, that other guy smells like sandalwood..._

Seeing Kageyama seemed to trigger something in Saitama’s memories, “Yeah, what’s it to you?,” he growled hotly while glaring at the tall first year.

A low rumble erupted from Kageyama, but was quickly cut off by a wave of Daichi’s hand.

Daichi continued in a quiet, sinister tone, “I just need a name to tell the headmaster when I explain to him exactly what I walked into this morning, but it would be easier to just take you down to his office. Oh wait, you’re on the basketball team right? I’m sure your coach would love to know what you’ve been up to.”

The first threat didn’t seem to have much effect, but the mention of his coach left him with a horrified look on his face.

Daichi just smiled coldly and continued, “And if you don’t get expelled, you better hope the Karasuno volleyball team never finds you alone,” he leaned in close, “because if we do, you’re going to wish you had been expelled.”

This sent a chill down Suga’s spine. _I’d hate to be that guy_. And from the terrified look on Saitama’s face, Suga knew Daichi had gotten his point across.

Daichi straitened and turned to Suga, “I need to bring this guy to the Headmaster’s office, so can you start practice without me?”

His face was no longer stiff and scary, but kind and a bit worried.

“Sure…,” Suga trailed off. He was still taken aback by what had just transpired. He hadn’t seen Daichi that angry since their first year in high school.

Daichi’s gaze turned down to Hinata who had buried himself in Suga’s chest. As he reached out to grab the trembling boy’s shoulder, Suga’s chest tightened. His body moved of its own accord. Unbidden limbs smacked Daichi’s hand away and pulled Hinata backwards, away from the captain. A growl escaped his throat and he looked Daichi dead in the eyes.

Daichi surprise was evident, as was the hurt that lingered only for a second. Keeping eye contact with Suga, he addressed the boy in his arms. “Hinata, did he hurt you?,” he questioned cautiously.

The little first year made no attempt to turn around but slightly shook his head in response.

“He tried to, but I didn’t let him,” Kageyama called from where he was guarding Saitama like a prisoner. But there didn’t seem to be much point to his vigilance as the third year was still frozen from fear.

Daichi’s face relaxed in relief. He addressed Suga this time, careful not to upset him in any way. “I’m going now...can you take care of Hinata?”

Suga gave no response, but tuned and led Hinata to the back of the room, where the smell seemed weakest.

After the door shut behind them (Kageyama wanted to stay, but Daichi forced him to go) Suga face palmed mentally. _What did I just do!?! I can’t believe I was that rude to Daichi! And what was with the growling? It’s almost like-_ He was cut off mid thought by Hinata who had been staring at him for a good few seconds. He smiled gently at the tiny first year. “Yes Hinata? Do you need something?” Suga asked.

His, usually, vibrant face was paler than usual, though not as pale as it had been when they had found him. He also seemed to have stopped shaking. “Thank you Suga-senpai.,” said Hinata with so much sincerity it made Suga’s chest hurt again.

Suga smiled sweetly and pulled Hinata into a warm embrace. “I’ll always be here if you need me,” he mumbled into his unruly orange hair.

It smelled like oranges. Fresh oranges. Very strong fresh oranges.

_I wonder if he switched shampoo or something…_

“Hey senpai,” Hinata mumble from Suga’s chest.

“Mmm?”

“You smell like vanilla.”

Suga removed his face from Hinata’s hair to smell his shirt sleeve. Apart from the scent of his laundry detergent, he couldn’t smell anything.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah...In fact,” Hinata moved away from Suga’s chest to sniff the room, “The whole club room smells like vanilla. It’s nice…” He buried his face back in Suga’s chest and took a deep breath.

Suga was left puzzled. _All I can smell is oranges._

Realization seemed to come out of nowhere and smack him on the head. It all made sense now. The aggressive behavior, the overpowering smells, the way he treated Daichi earlier, all of it.

Suga went rigid and his heart started to pound faster. _I have to warn them!_

Hinata must have noticed to sudden change because he was looking at Suga questioningly.

_Wait. I have to be sure before I say anything._

“Hinata,” Suga said urgently, “Did you notice any weird smells when that guy attacked you?”

Hinata’s eyes widened at the question. “Yes... I couldn’t tell what it was, but it got stronger when he got closer to me. For some reason it made me scared, so I ran. And again when Kageyama found me hiding in here. Only that time it smelled like a forest and it wasn’t scary.”

Suga went quiet for a moment, considering Hinata’s response. He decided to ask one last question. “Do you smell anything besides vanilla in here, like oranges or something?”

Hinata’s confusion only seemed to grow. He turned to take another sniff of the air and reported back, “Nope, just vanilla. Why?”

 _That confirms it then._ “Oh, it’s nothing.” he lied, “I just wonder what possessed them to wear that much cologne." _I need to tell the others first._ “Come on, since you’re feeling better, the headmaster probably wants to hear your side of the story,” he pulled Hinata up with him and led the way out of the door.

Once they were on their way he purposely fell behind the first year and pulled out his phone. In his messages he scrolled until he found a group chat named “ The Book Club”.

 **Suga(r)moma:** Guys, we need to talk. Emergency meeting at Makki’s place!


	2. Book Club, Assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious book club? What does Suga suspect about the disease sweeping the nation? Will Blackcat818 get off their ass and write something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! And I come bearing the second chapter that no one thought I’d ever write. I’ll save my explanation for the end. Until then, here is this chapter!

“And you couldn’t have just texted us?,” called Yaku irritably from the computer on Hanamaki’s desk. 

 

Makki’s house, which happened to be only a town or so over from Karasuno, was the ideal meeting spot for their little book club. Unfortunately, because they were in Tokyo, Yaku and Akaashi usually had to video call from their homes. Sometimes they would take the train out for weekends, but obviously not for a meeting of such short notice. 

 

Suga currently had Yaku and Akaashi in a chat room on Skype. The latter happened to be running late, so his side of the screen was black. 

 

“Didn’t you know Yaku? The government has eyes everywhere,” Matsukawa deadpanned from the bed while Hanamaki nodded along faithfully next to him.

 

“Any suspicious activity and they send the men in black suits after you,” Maki chimed in, then turned to his partner in crime. “But what exactly classifies as suspicious behavior?,” he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Yaku sighed, closed his eyes, and seemed to decide that ignoring them was best. He questioned Suga again, “Why are we here?”

 

“I need to tell you guys about something, but we should probably wait for Akaashi.” 

 

The Karasuno vice captain hid the stress in his voice, but forgot to correct the expression on his face.

 

The others shared a look of concern, but silently decided to abide by Suga’s wishes and wait for their last member. 

 

And so, the other three fell into a heated discussion about whether or not Shirotorizawa’s college volleyball team was going to win the finals.

 

“I think the opposition has a fighting chance!”, Matsukawa argued passionately, “One of their wing spikers is the little brother of Miyama from the japanese olympic volleyball team.”

 

“His family and his ability are two seperate matters,” Yaku pointed out.

 

Hanamaki had chosen to side with Shirotorizawa. “Have you forgotten that their opponent is the legendary Shirotorizawa who has remained the reigning champ for five years running? And next year they’re even going to have Ushijima on their team. A little talent isn't going to get their opponents very far. Isn't that right, Suga?”

 

But the pacing ball of nerves was too distracted to notice Hanamaki’s feeble attempt at getting him to join the conversation. He was busy thinking of ways to keep the book club from trying to check him into a looney bin. 

 

The whole idea seemed ridiculous, even more so when he thought about putting it into words. There was no easy way to phrase it that didn’t make him sound completely crazy. But, when he thought about anything bad happening to anyone he cared about , he realized he would gladly take his friends thinking he was crazy over them being caught in a life threatening situation. The mere thought of it made his stomach ache.

 

The buzzing of all four of the present member’s phones interrupted Suga’s thoughts. When he glanced at his phone, the notification simply read:

 **Owlofjudgement:** here

 

 A few seconds passed before the computer screen flashed to the image of Akaashi sitting at a desk in front of a neatly made bed.

 

“Sorry I’m late, Bokuto wanted me to stay later for extra practice,” Akaashi informed softly while adjusting his computer camera, “It was hard to get past him.” 

 

“Are you suuure that’s why you’re late?,” Mattsun goaded. 

 

Suga interjected before Akaashi could shoot out a retort, “Great now we can start!”  

 

Suga dived right into his explanation. He told them about what had happened that morning, sparing no details. He even told them about how he acted when Daichi tried to approach Hinata (he had trouble talking over the Seijoh dynamic duo during that part), and about the overpowering smells. By the end of his story, all of them except for Akaashi, whose expression was usually hard to read, looked thoroughly confused.

 

Yaku seemed both concerned and baffled . “Are you ok then? You feel fine? You’re not hurt?” he mothered.

 

“No, that’s not the point. Just think about it. Excessive anger, violence, protectiveness, weirdly strong smells... There’s a pattern here,” Suga pointed out exasperatedly. 

 

The four clueless book club members sank into a short, contemplative quiet.

 

Akaashi was the first to break the silence. “You think we’re all developing Alpha Beta Omega dynamics.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“...”

 

“Five bucks says Yaku is going to be an Omega,” Hanamaki yelled.

 

Yaku turned towards him in offense as Suga and Akaashi attempted to stifle a sudden and contagious fit of giggles.

 

The lighthearted teasing that the Seijoh dynamic duo brought to every conversation was enough to ease the tension in Suga’s aching stomach by a little bit.

 

_Really though, why does my stomach hurt so bad?_

 

“It’s funny that you assume you’ll have anyone to bet against,” Akaashi snickered.

 

Yaku whipped back around to stare at him eyes wide with disbelief. “That’s ridiculous. Do you guys really believe this?!,” he asked incredulously.

 

“It makes sense,” Matsukawa shrugged as if that was all the explanation he needed.

 

“Plus it would be really entertaining if it were true,” Hanamaki added.

 

Yaku tried to make the others see reason, “But guys, it’s literally impossible! There’s no way that the world suddenly developed A/B/O Dynamics!”

 

“But all the evidence is there!”, Suga pointed out, though he looked a bit unsure.

 

“For the sake of argument,” Akaashi shot a glance at Yaku, “Let’s say Suga’s right. We should prepare for the worst case scenario.”

 

Yaku looked like he wanted to contest Suga’s theory once more, but he could see there was no use in arguing and settled into a disgruntled quiet.

 

Suga flashed Akaashi a grateful smile before continuing his point. “Whatever it is, A/B/O or otherwise, I definitely caught it. So mayb-”

 

“Ewwww! Don’t spread your cooties to us!,” Matsukawa interrupted. He and Hanamaki began to wrestle each other to get away from Suga and, after a brief shoving match/pillow fight, they both ended up on the ground tangled in a large blanket. 

 

Ignoring their cries for help, Suga continued, “Maybe we could use that to our advantage.”

 

“How so?,” Yaku asked grumpily.

 

“I’m not exactly sure,” Suga hesitated, “but, if I keep tabs on everything that happens to me, then we might get some clues about the rules of this thing.”

 

“You could keep an eye on Hinata and Kageyama too,” Akaashi suggested, “In fact, we should all keep an eye on our teammates in case they get infected.” 

 

They all nodded in agreement. The five of them had a plan.

 

The rest of their time was spent coming up with safety strategies based on what they had read as well as codes and code names. The code names were deemed a necessity by 40% of the club (only Mattsun and Makki), but it had turned into a game of sorts. 

 

The codes were the important thing. By the end of the meeting they had made a few dozen of them. All were carefully made in a way so as to not alert anyone who happened to read over their shoulder or get their hands on one of their phones. They were all simple phrases like ‘I stepped in some gum’ meaning ‘I’m being followed’ or ‘I need to call my parents’ meaning ‘call the police’. 

 

A few hours passed and it grew dark enough that the street lights came on, but no one else seemed to notice the time until Hanamaki called out from the pile of blankets that was still in the floor.

 

 “I hate to be the wet blanket,” a snicker from Matsukawa shook the pile, “but isn’t it getting late?”

 

“Shit,” Yaku swore after checking the time on his phone, “I gotta go. I have an essay to finish before I go to sleep.”

 

He barely said “bye” before his half of the laptop screen went dark to signal that the call had ended.

 

With the Nekoma player no longer present, Suga felt free to talk about him. “Well he’s in a bad mood today,” he muttered.

 

“I heard from Kenma that his parents are talking about moving,” Akaashi informed him solemnly. 

 

“Right now?! But he’s already in his third year!”, Suga exclaimed. “Do they know where and when?”

 

Akaashi merely shrugged and frowned.

 

Matsukawa piped up, “He’s going to have it tough between that and being the head omega for his team.” 

 

Although his tone was teasing, there was a hint of genuine concern in his eyes.

 

Suga paused, “That reminds me, why were you guys so quick to believe my theory, or even consider it?”

 

He was answered with a snort from Matsukawa, “We get the news too you know. We’ve seen the symptoms as well and your theory seems to land right on the mark.”

 

Suga turned to Akaashi with the same question in his eyes, and received a similar answer.

 

“I witnessed one of my classmates exhibit some of the symptoms and it all seems to match what we’ve read,” he nonchalantly supplied.

 

“Thank you. All of you.” Suga gave all three of them a meaningful smile.

 

Each of them returned it with the same affection. 

 

Unfortunately, his phone chose right then to interrupt the moment they were having. 

 

It was an alarm he had set to remind himself when to leave for the last train ride. 

 

“Oh shoot,” Suga muttered, “Sorry guys I gotta go or I’ll miss the train.”

 

After gathering his things and saying his goodbyes, Suga rushed to the station. 

 

His aching stomach slightly impeded his fast pace, but he made it to the train just as the doors were closing and slipped inside. 

 

The, mostly empty, train bore witness to his panting with indifference. They’d all seen more than a few people rush onto the train at the last minute and end up fighting for air. 

 

What they didn’t know was that this particular young man was in a sports club where running was an everyday thing. They didn’t know that he should not have been so out of breath from the distance and speed that he ran. 

 

Suga was fighting for air and trying not to double over in pain. 

 

The random sharp pains would even out into a dull ache for a minute or so before returning to its original routine. 

 

_That is definitely not good. I should take some medicine when I get home._

 

He shuffled his way over to an empty seat and gingerly sat down, so as not to irritate his stomach. However, his body had other plans as the sharp pain in his stomach traversed to his butt as well.

 

Suga inhaled sharply before slowly getting back up to stand by the door of the train. 

 

_It hurts to stand, it hurts to sit. There’s no winning with this._

 

The setter resigned himself to standing for the rest of the trip, even as the ache became unbearable. By the time he reached his stop, he could barely think through the haze of pain. 

 

Suga was not entirely there as the stop was announced and he shuffled off the train in a daze.

 

He moved slowly through the dark streets of Karasuno. To any wandering that late at night, he might’ve resembled a zombie with his sauntering gate and glazed eyes. 

 

Fortunately and unfortunately, no one was wandering the streets to witness the undead Karasuno setter make his way across town. So no one could ask him if he was ok or in need of assistance. 

 

He had only made it halfway to his neighborhood from the train station before he collapsed on the hard pavement. 

 

_I just need to make it home...god this hurts...but I’m almost there…_

 

He tried to get up again, but the pain was just too much to bare and he slumped to the ground once more.

 

_I’ll just take a break for a bit then. Just until I can get up again._

 

He faintly heard a familiar voice call his name. 

 

_Huh...he can’t be here right now, that would be too convenient. There’s no way._

 

But his doubts were proven wrong when his vision was filled with dark chocolate eyes instead of the dull gray sidewalk he had been staring at seconds ago.

 

_Oh, he is here. If he’s here then I can rest…he smells so nice…_

 

And so, Suga finally passed out from the pain surrounded by the scent of sawdust. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you haven’t given up on me completely then. Right here is where I should list all my excuses about how I’ve been sooo busy and haven’t had the time, but I won’t do that. I’ll just tell you guys that I do have the next chapter written and I am working on the fourth. I’m also starting some other projects in different fandoms. I don’t have a set schedule yet, but I’m aiming for a weekly or bi-weekly thing. Anyway, have a nice day and I’ll give you guys some fluff next week :)


	3. Dr. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga wakes up in the hospital. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with a new chapter! I posted a few days earlier than originally intended thanks to a reader and the weight of guilt on my shoulders...Anyway! If we’re lucky, the next chapter will be out by the end of this week. If not, it’ll be out next week. I just wanted to announce when the chapters are coming out now because Pinksheepie has taken over the end notes. I’ll leave you alone so you can read now. Adíos~

When Suga came to, he was staring at a white ceiling. Normally this would alarm him, seeing as his ceiling was beige, not white. However, the smell of sawdust that pleasantly wrapped around him like a blanket made everything feel right. 

 

It was so nice, he would’ve fallen asleep if not for the nurse appearing at his bedside to check on him. 

 

_ Wait...nurse!? _

 

Suga immediately bolted upright in the bed and regretted the sudden movement soon after, as his stomach clenched in defiance.

 

The nurse gently pushed him to lay on his back without batting an eye and went to adjust his IV. 

 

The state of Suga’s mind was a stunning juxtaposition to his nurse’s calm demeanor. He felt as though he was about to have a panic attack right then and there. 

 

_ Why am I here!? When did I get here...HOW did I get here??? _

 

Thanks to his internal struggle, Suga’s heart rate began to accelerate, the machine to his right keeping in time with each heartbeat. The alarming rate at which it beeped was enough to summon the nurse from the far corner of the room she had teleported to.

 

“Everything is fine. No need to panic,” she soothed, “What do you remember?”

 

He furrowed his brow in concentration. Now that he thought about it he remembered the meeting at Hanamaki’s place, but the trip home was a blur. 

 

_ Didn’t I see Daichi at some point on my way home? _

 

“It’s all a bit fuzzy, but I think I remember heading home from my friend’s house,” he relayed quietly. 

 

The nurse recounted how he had passed out on the way home and been found by Daichi. Apparently, his captain had called an ambulance and rode with him to the hospital, and he had even stayed until he knew that his condition wasn’t life threatening.

 

“You were holding onto him so tightly, we couldn’t pull you off. And every time we tried, you would whine and grumble at us,” she giggled.

 

Suga inwardly groaned, but his blush couldn’t be so easily hidden. 

 

The nurse continued to ignore his pain, “He had to leave for school this morning, but he’ll probably be back soon. You’re lucky to have a boyfriend who’s so infatuated with you,” she winked. 

 

The blush only spread from his cheeks down to his neck as he quickly, and calmly, replied, “We aren’t in a relationship. He’s my friend.”

 

The nurse shot him a disbelieving look.

“Does he know that?”

 

His response was cut off in his throat by a well timed knock on the door.

 

The nurse shot him a smirk.

“Come in”

 

He heard Daichi before he even saw him.

“already said it’s just for today, they’re both supposed to wake this afternoon.” He closed the door carefully despite the obvious irritation in his voice, and walked towards Suga’s bed. He hadn’t seemed to notice his setter was awake yet. 

 

“I know, and we’ll practice twice as hard tomorrow, but we have two teammates in the hospit-,” Daichi’s eyes widened slightly as they met Suga’s halfway across the room

 

“I’ll call you back,” he muttered and immediately hung up, not waiting for a response from the other end. 

 

The prickly exterior he had developed, most likely from the phone call, melted away as he quickly closed the distance between them.

 

When Daichi was at his bedside, Suga noticed the smell of sawdust from before grow exponentially.

 

_ Is that coming from him? _

 

“You finally decided to wake up?,” the teasing tilt in his words paired with that dazzling smile was almost too much for his heart to take. 

 

“I heard that you found me and went with me to the hospital. Thank you,” Suga smiled graciously. Then he frowned, “Though, now that I think about it, you might not have had a choice…”

 

Daichi chuckled and grabbed the setter’s hand. 

 

_ Ohmygod. _

 

Though a smile graced his lips, his eyes were serious and bore into Suga with such sincerity he could do nothing but stare back.

 

“I would’ve stayed either way,” Daichi whispered.

 

The sawdust increased again and, if it resembled a blanket last time, this was like a heated quilt. It wrapped around Suga lovingly and made him feel at home. An alarming urge to be held in strong arms surrounded by that scent caught him off guard.

 

_ Shit. This stuff is potent. _

 

As much as Suga would love to try his hand at convincing Daichi to snuggle him, without revealing his crush, he had more important things to attend to. He had to stay on track. So he cleared his throat and dragged his eyes forcefully from Daichi’s to the nurse, who had ‘I told you so’ written all over her face. 

 

“You never told me why I passed out.”

 

The nurse’s face moved so quickly from teasing smirk to serious frown, it was unsettling.

 

_ She’s not going to tell me I’m dying, is she? _

 

Daichi’s grip on Suga’s hand, that he was apparently still holding, tightened slightly as he also looked to the nurse for an explanation. 

 

“You’ll have to wait for the doctor to come and explain things to you. It will take a while to tell you everything and I’d hate for you to sit through the same explanation twice.”

 

When she was still met with curious eyes from both teens, she sighed.

 

“How about I go check to see if the doctor is busy. And if he isn’t, maybe he can visit you sooner than planned.”

 

Without waiting for confirmation, she swept out of the room to find the doctor.

 

Awkward silence ensued. Daichi was still clutching Suga’s hand, and even absentmindedly stroking the back of it with his thumb.

 

_ He doesn’t even seem to notice what that does to me! _

 

“So, who were you on the phone with just now?,” Suga grasped at a random conversation topic.

 

It must’ve been the wrong topic, because Daichi’s mood soured once more and he stopped stroking Suga’s hand. 

 

Before he could stop himself, the setter let out a small, mortifying, whine of protest and cringed at himself. 

 

Daichi glanced up briefly, but made no other indication that he had heard, other than resuming his previous pattern.

 

_ Maybe I can find some anesthesia to knock myself out with...this  _ is  _ a hospital. _

 

Daichi, ever oblivious to Suga’s internal struggle, answered the question after a moment of silence.

 

“It was Coach Ukai. He was irked at me because I canceled practice today, and we have that big practice match coming up,” he muttered sullenly.

 

“You canceled practice?,” Suga’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He hadn’t known Daichi to cancel practice for anything.

 

_ Or anyone… _

 

“Between you and Hinata ending up in the hospital an-,”

 

“HINATA IS IN THE HOSPITAL!?,” Suga was sitting up and getting ready to lunge out of the bed, stomach be damned. Daichi was in his way, but he would fight him to get to his child if he had to!

 

Daichi seemed to have sensed his intentions, because he had already pinned Suga’s shoulders back to the bed.

 

“Get off of me,” Suga growled dangerously. He tried to push Daichi off of him, but he was stronger than the setter, and Suga was still weak from his affliction.

 

Daichi only stubbornly held him down and growled in return, “The doctor said you need to rest. You’ll only make your stomach worse if you get up now.”

 

Sawdust filled saturated the air once more, only this time it had a very calming effect on Suga.

 

_ Is he trying to calm me down? _

 

For a second it almost seemed to work. Almost.

 

_ Fuck that! _

 

Daichi flinched, as if he had been smacked (if Suga’s hands weren’t occupied trying to get the big lug off of him, he  _ would’ve _ smacked him) and narrowed his eyes in exasperation and accusation. The calming sawdust only increased in potency.

 

_ I think I irritated him, but how? _

 

As if I’m response to his question, Suga caught a faint whiff of vanilla. It seemed a bit foreign to him, but familiar at the same time.

 

_ Didn’t Hinata say something about Vanilla that last time? _

 

So his scent was vanilla then. If he focused he could pick it up wafting around the room. He must’ve unconsciously released some pheromones in retaliation. 

 

The sawdust was starting to make him dizzy as the calming effect veered more towards dominating. But he pushed away the urge to look away from Daichi’s eyes. He had to get to Hinata. He had to make sure he was ok.

 

The tension between the silently warring friends could’ve been cut by a butter knife. Luckily for them a butter knife arrived, after a few minutes of ‘fighting’, in the form of a good looking man with silver eyes, long black hair. The only indication of his status was his white lab coat. 

 

He entered the room without knocking and paused at the stalemate laid out before him.

 

“Should I be worried, or is this normal?,” he asked, startling the two out of their duel of scents.

 

He was very nonchalant as he picked his way over to Suga’s bedside, but the tension in his glance towards Daichi told him he was ready to throw him out at any given moment. 

 

Daichi took one look at their positions and quickly sat down in a chair next to Suga’s bed. Thought he might’ve just imagined it, the setter could almost swear that he saw a faint blush dust his captain’s cheeks. 

 

“He isn’t bothering you, is he, dear patient?,” The question was directed at Suga, he kept his disdainful gaze level with Daichi’s.

 

Daichi seemed to prickle at this and probably would’ve snapped at the man if Suga hadn’t grabbed his hand to silence him. 

 

“No sir,” a glare sent Daichi’s way, “Not exactly.”

 

The accusation in the doctor’s eyes was immediately replaced with mirth and deviousness. 

 

“Oooh so a lover’s spat,” he questioned mischievously. 

 

That had the both of them sputtering and blushing intensely. The doctor only laughed as he watched them try to formulate their excuses. In the end, it was Suga who gained back the use of his tongue first.

 

“We’re only friends! We’re on the same volleyball team!,” he defended.

 

_ And he’s also the one I’ve been crushing on for two years now, but he doesn’t know it. _

 

He noticed how Daichi seemed to wilt, if only slightly, and look away. 

 

_ Hold up a second, what!? Is he pouting!? _

 

Suga stared intently at the side of Daichi’s face, willing him to turn around. It seemed the more he stared, the redder Daichi’s ears appeared. He felt like he was close to breaking him, when the doctor spoke up. 

 

“As much as I hate to interrupt your awkward teenage discovery, little crows, I believe I am here to enlighten you on your situation.”

 

That was twice today that he had forgotten that there were other people in the room because of Daichi.  He hadn’t even been awake for an hour! 

 

“I’m gonna spare you the fancy charts and x-rays. That stuff is boring. Unless, of course, you  _ want _ to see vague pictures of your insides on a board. Then, I will happily oblige you,” he waited until he got a small head shake from Suga before continuing. 

 

“Here’s what it boils down to,” the man’s silver eyes bored intently into Suga’s light hazel ones, “You insides are rearranging themselves so that you can reproduce.”

 

Daichi choked.

 

Suga didn’t even flinch. 

 

The doctor looked a bit confused at the later’s reaction, but continued, “The stomach pains you are getting are from your organs making way for your brand new reproductive system. The prostate pain is another result of the new renovation. I mean really, it’s the only hole you have down there, so your body is, mostly, working with what’s already there.”

 

This time Suga’s embarrassment was as plain as day.

 

Daichi must’ve looked just as traumatized, because the doctor addressed him again.

 

“I’m sorry, I forgot to ask you if you wanted to leave the room for this,” he apologized with mock sympathy.

 

Daichi looked as if he’d just been challenged to a duel. He immediately straightened and looked to the doctor with defiance shining in his eyes. 

 

The doctor merely chuckled. “I’ll take that to mean you’re staying. It’s probably for the best. This concerns you too.”

 

“How does it concern me?,” the captain asked in annoyance.

 

_ This guy is good at getting under people’s skin. Daichi already can’t stand him. _

 

“Well you see, little crow, you have the same disease as your teammate here.”

 

The little crow comment would have been enough to set Daichi off, but he stopped when the severity of the statement sunk in.

 

“So it’s contagious?”

 

The doctor only clicked his tongue, “Aren’t you asking the wrong question here? Yes, it’s contagious. You might also like to know that you can’t die from it, not directly anyway, and you don’t have the same variation as this kid.”

 

Suga broke in, “So there’s different types of this disease?”

 

The doctor surveyed Suga like an interesting specimen had wandered under his microscope before leaning over and murmuring, “Different types or, one could say, different  _ dynamics _ .”

 

Suga’s heart rate sped up as he flinched and looked away. He might’ve been able to play it off, if that damned machine wasn’t announcing his pulse to the room. 

 

_ This doctor knows something. He probably reads A/B/O too! It’s fine. Just pretend you don’t know anything. _

 

When he turned back Daichi hadn’t seemed to have noticed anything wrong with him, or even heard what the older man had said. The doctor, on the other hand, had a triumphant smirk on his face.

 

_ TOO LATE  _

 

The man stood back at his full height and meandered over to an empty rolling chair sitting in it backwards. 

 

“As far as we know, there are three different... _dynamics_. ( _that damn word again!_ ) We haven’t named them yet. The first one is not very common, and it’s also the _dynamic_ that has been causing a lot of aggression. It makes people very territorial and even more quick tempered. The smells that are associated with it are more masculine and musky. The only physical side effect is your dick getting bigger. Whether that’s a problem or not is up to you to decide,” the doctor winked at Daichi, making him flush again.

 

“That’s the one I have.” 

It wasn’t a question.

 

“Next would be the most common one. The people who catch it are mostly the same. The only difference is that they can smell everyone’s scents and release their own as well. They don’t have reactions as intense as the other two, when it comes to scents.”

 

The doctor turned dramatically in his chair to survey Suga as he gave the last bit of his explanation.

 

“And finally we have this young man here. The rarest of the three, and in my opinion the one with the hardest time. Your kind tend to release a sweet or fruity scent that entices those of the first  _ dynamic _ . It’s not your fault, that’s just your lot in life. You’re more sensitive to scents than the other two and it’s going to make daily life hard for you. You can give birth now, even as a male, so that means you have to be careful not to make a new life that is unwanted.”

 

Daichi growled at the last sentence.

 

“I’m only telling it like it is, pack alpha.”

 

It was only a simple slip,  _ or was it even a slip,  _ but with that Suga was 100% certain that this man knew what A/B/O was.

 

“Well kids, that was a fun chat about the birds and the bees, but if you’re satisfied with that explanation, I have places to be and people to see.” The doctor stood from his chair and stretched before heading to the door. He hadn’t made it to the door before he stopped abruptly and paused as if in thought. 

 

“A few more things,” he spun around, “That little red-head next door has the same thing you do silver birdy. But then, you probably already knew that. The hospital a couple towns over is doing the most extensive research on this matter, so you’ll both be recommended to them for testing. Lastly, I doubt I have to remind you of the precautions to take before anything of significance can be invented to make your life easier.” 

 

All important messages out of the way, he sauntered the rest of the way to the door and blew Suga a kiss.

“Can’t wait to see you again silver birdy!”

 

Daichi would’ve yelled at him, but he was already out the door long black hair trailing in his wake as his laughter filled the hallways.

 

“Who the heck was that guy?,” Daichi muttered angrily under his breath.

 

When Suga thought about it, they’d never gotten a name. The man just pranced in turned their worlds upside down and disappeared. 

 

Suga and Daichi spent their time until the nurse came in quiet contemplation, their earlier spat forgotten. 

 

She gave Suga some pain medicine, the location of the hospital the doctor had mentioned, a packet of all the information he needed to know, and told him he was free to go. 

 

Before they left the room to collect Hinata, who had also woken up and was given the run down of his situation, Daichi turned to the nurse.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was the name of that doctor we saw?”

 

The nurse looked at him as if he had attempted to summon a demon. And answered reluctantly after making sure said demon hadn’t appeared.

 

“That was Doctor Kandai. He has been helping hospitals with patients who have the disease on his way to the big hospital a few towns over. He and Doctor Amasawa are known prodigies in the medical field despite their young age. Their help is much appreciated, but to tell you the truth,” she leaned in as her voice lowered, “I’d much rather deal with doctor Amasawa.”

 

With that last comment on the matter they left to find Hinata’s room so they could take him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers. Tis I the “co-author”, idea man, and editor of this fic. This is a plea for help. I am being worked to the bone by this slave-driver of an author and was forced to come up with the title of this here chapter. If I have little presence it is only because without my blood, sweat, and tears I have nothing left to my material form. Send assistance.
> 
> -pinksheepie

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading to this point it wasn’t so bad that you had to leave in the middle. Don’t be afraid to give us your honest opinion in the comments section!


End file.
